The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and to a method of making a heat exchanger. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connection between tubes and tube bottom of a heat exchanger.
In general, heat exchangers of the type involved here include a tube block for circulation of a medium. The tube block is formed by a plurality of tubes which may be made of metal or plastic and are placed in side-by-side relationship, with their ends being held in the tube bottom. At least part of the tubes is formed with ribs. In order to hold the tube ends of the tubes in the tube bottoms as at least indirect components of distributor and/or collecting chambers, the tube bottom is formed with holes in which the tubes are inserted and welded or rolled-in. The connection of the tubes in the tube bottoms is complicated and time-consuming because a tube bottom has first to be cut to shape, and then has to be finished and formed with the necessary number of holes. Subsequently, the heat-exchanger tubes must be inserted with their tube ends into the holes. Not only is the manufacture complicated but corrosion may be encountered in the gap between a hole and the tube end of a tube.
In order to ensure clarity, it will be understood that the term “side-by-side” disposition of the tubes relates to a parallel relationship of the tubes as well a to a configuration in which the tubes are placed next to one another at a slight angle. In addition, it will be appreciated by persons skilled in the art that the tubes may, of course, exhibit a helical configuration, at least along predetermined sections thereof.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved heat exchanger to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow its manufacture in a simple and rapid manner.